


Livin' It Up On Top

by rejectedusername



Series: Haywoodstown: The Myth. The Musical [2]
Category: Hadestown - Mitchell, Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: F/M, Hadestown AU, Orpheus and Eurydice Myth, Post-Apocalypse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-11
Updated: 2018-05-11
Packaged: 2019-05-05 12:24:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,730
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14618499
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rejectedusername/pseuds/rejectedusername
Summary: Michael and Lindsay's wedding. Takes place between chapters 2 and 3 ofHaywoodstown





	Livin' It Up On Top

**Author's Note:**

> [Promises](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=kA1wixXHKow)   
>  [Livin' It Up On Top](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=onrsReBOOLk)

Wedding were not very common after war/world had ended, but the idea of lovers committing their soul to one another still happened every-so-often. Michael had proposed to his lover, Lindsay, in early May, 1935. She said yes and since times were hard, they wanted to have their wedding rather quickly.

There was still an ordained minister in Achieve settlement to give Michael and Lindsay their wedding. In early July, the two of them read their wedding vows to one another.

“Alright, you two are young so you probably want to do this quickly,” the minister said to them.

“Let’s do this,” Michael replied. Lindsay nodded.

“Say any promises or vows you want to make to each other,” the minister instructed.

“Promises you made to me,” Lindsay started. “You said the rivers and the trees would fill our pockets and our plates. You said the birds would blanket us. You said the world was generous and won’t turn its back on us,” she finished with a smile.

Michael smiled in return and gazed lovingly at Lindsay. “Promises you made to me,” he repeated. “You said that you would stay with me whatever weather came our way. That we would walk, side by side through all the seasons of our lives. And face God, down any road any way the wind blows.”

“I can’t promise you fair sky above. I can’t promise you kind road below. But I’ll walk with you, my love any way the wind blows,” they said together.

“Okay,” the minister said as he turned to Michael. “Do you, Michael Jones, take Lindsay Tuggey to be your wife?” he asked.

“I do,” Michael answered.

“And, do you, Lindsay Tuggey, take Michael Jones to be your husband?”

“I do,” she answered.

“I pronounce you two married,” the minister finished. Michael pulled Lindsay into a deep kiss. Their tongues danced with each other like they had been for the past month and a half. “Ugh, gross,” the minister said as he looked in disgust. Michael and Lindsay’s faces flushed in embarrassment and they broke apart.

“Well, you two can celebrate however you want, I’m gonna go back to other work,” the minister said as he walked away from the happy couple.

Michael and Lindsay stared back lovingly at each other. Their gaze was interrupted by the sound of clapping. “That was top,” the voice of their friend interrupted. They looked over and saw Gavin clapping and smiling.

“Thanks, boi,” Michael replied.

“You’re married now. I hope your marriage turns out better than mine,” he said to wish them luck.

“Oh yeah, I forgot you’re married,” Lindsay replied.

“Right…” Gavin replied awkwardly as he rubbed his arm.

“Thank you for those words of encouragement,” Michael said. A smile returned to Gavin’s face.

Lindsay looked back at Michael. “We’re married now. What should we do next?” she asked.

“We should celebrate. I can get us drinks back in town square,” Gavin offered.

“Sounds good. I’m gonna run home and grab my guitar so we can have some music to go with our celebration,” Michael added.

Lindsay rolled her eyes and smirked. “God, when don’t you play with your guitar?” she jokingly asked.

“Hey, I apologize for nothing!”

“Come on, luvs. Let’s go celebrate,” Gavin said as he began walking towards town square. Lindsay followed behind and Michael an off to his cottage to grab his guitar before he caught up.

The sun was setting as the three of them reached the town square. They walked over to a bench in the square. “You two sit down and relax. I’m gonna go run and get us some bevs,” Gavin said as he ran off.

Michael sat down and sighed. Lindsay joined him on the bench and leaned on his shoulder. “So, you gonna star playing guitar?” she asked.

“Not yet. I have an idea, but I need Gavin’s help for it,” he said.

“Wanna tell me what that idea is?”

“You’ll see.”

Lindsay sighed, closed her eyes, and smiled.

“Michael? Lindsay?” A deep, unfamiliar voice called out. The two of them looked up. They say the leader of the settlement, Burnie Burns, jogging towards them. “Hey, I heard that you two got married today,” he said as he reached them.

“We did,” Michael said to confirm.

“Congratulations. Sorry, I didn’t make it out to see the wedding, work got pretty busy.”

“It’s okay, we had Michael’s friend, Gavin, to see it. So, it’s all good,” Lindsay replied.

“Isn’t that that kid who goes down in the Haywoodstown mines during the winter?”

“Yeah,” Michael said.

“Huh. Where is he, now?”

“BACK!!” Gavin called out as he ran back to Michael and Lindsay with a bottle of wine and a few glasses. “Ooh, who’s your new friend?” he asked as he looked at Burnie.

“Burnie Burns, leader of the Achieve settlement,” he greeted an offered his hand to shake.

Gavin went to shake his hand but realized that his hands were full. “Bollocks…” he murmured. Lindsay reached out and took the wine and glasses away from him. He then shook Burnie’s hand. “Gavin Free,” he greeted in return.

“It’s nice to meet you.”

They finished their handshake and Gavin looked back at Michael. “So, are you going to play your guitar,” he asked.

“I will as long a you sing for us,” Michael said.

“I…” Gavin blushed and looked away. “I’m not a very good singer…”

“Really? ‘Cause you’ve told me that you sing for the workers down when you’re in the mines. And you’re an outdoor boi, but I’ve never heard you sing outdoors. It’s Lindsay and I’s wedding and I think it would be nice if you sand for it.”

“I…” Gavin stuttered. Michael rolled his eyes and began playing his guitar. Gavin looked on in confusion. Lindsay motioned for him to sing and he sighed. He took a deep breath and opened his mouth. “Well it’s like he said, I’m an outdoor boi,” he started to sing.

“Livin' it, livin' it up,” Michael sang with him, prompting him to continue.

“Married to the king of the mining world,” he rolled his eyes as he sang.

“Livin' it up on top.”

“Trying to enjoy myself.”

“Livin' it, livin' it up,” Michael sang, Lindsay joining him, this time.

“Six months out of every twelve.”

“Livin' it up on top.”

“When the sun is high, brother, so am I; drinking dandelion wine. Brother, I’m as free as a honeybee in a summertime frame of mind. And when my man comes around, oh, I know he’s gonna bring me down. But for now, I’m livin' it.”

“How are you livin' it?”

“Livin' it, livin' it up. Brother, right here I’m livin' it.”

“Where are you livin' it?”

“Livin' it up on top!”

“Now why would a man of his own free will…” Michael started to sing by himself.

“He’s talking about your man!” Lindsay exclaimed.

“…go to work all day in the mine, in the mill?”

“You think I give a damn?” Gavin asked.

“Why would he trade the sunshine…”

“Tell him how it is, brother!”

“…for a couple of nickels and dimes? Oh, up on top a man can breathe when he’s…”

“Livin' it, livin' it up,” Lindsay sang, Burnie joining her.

“Picking fruit in the orchard trees.”

“Livin' it up on top.”

“No one here’s a millionaire, but we’re…”

“Livin' it, livin' it up.”

“What we have, we have to share!”

“Livin' it up on top.”

“And that is how the summer goes,” Burnie announced.

“Oh, I’m just getting started!” Gavin cheered.

“Oh, the flowers bloom and the fruit get ripe.”

“Who says times are hard?”

“And the lovers take each other by the hand,” he said. Michael and Lindsay stood up and took each other by the hand.

“And can dance underneath the sky.”

“Up on top we ain’t got much, but we’re,” Gavin started to sing, again.

“Livin' it, livin' it up,” Michael, Lindsay, and Burnie sang together.

“Just enough to fill our cups.”

“Livin' it up on top.”

“Brother, pass that bottle around, cause we’re,” Gavin sang as he reached for the wine bottle and started to fill the glasses.

“Livin' it, livin' it up.”

“Let the poet bless this round!” he sang as he passes a glass to everyone.

Michael took his glass and got up on the bench. “To the patron of all of this: Mr. Gavin Free!”

“What?” Gavin said in surprise.

“Here, here!” Lindsay cheered.

“To the sunshine and the fruit of the vine he brings with him every year. he asks nothing in return, except that we should live, and learn to live as brothers in this life, and to trust she will provide. If no one takes too much, there will always be enough. He will always fill our cups and we will always raise them up!” Michael sand as his toast to Gavin. the he raised his glass. “Let the world we dream about be the one we live in now!” he said. The he took a drink, prompting Lindsay and Burnie to drink as well.

“Daw… lovely boi…” Gavin said as he blushed. Michael stepped off the bench and Gavin rushed in to give him a big hug.

“That was really sweet. I want you kids to enjoy your youthful optimism while you still can. I have to go back yo work, but thanks for the drink. And congratulations,” Burnie said as he set down his glass and walked away.

“That was fun,” Lindsay said with a smile.

“Though, I’m not really much of a kid considering I’m probably only a year or two, younger than him,” Gavin said to himself.

“Whoa, since when were you in your forties?” Michael asked in confusion.

“It’s got to do with the Haywoodstown curse, but that’s a story for another day.”

“Alright. Hey Michael, lets go back home so we can finish doing new marriage things,” Lindsay said with a wink.

“Yes please,” Michael said as he grabbed Lindsay’s hand. “We’ll see you tomorrow, Gav,” he said as he and Lindsay began to walk home.

“Good night, luvs,” Gavin said as he waved them off. The couple happily walked back to their shared cottage, leaving Gavin alone in the square. “Now, let’s see what else that bar had on tap,” he said to himself. He started walking back to the back to get himself another drink.


End file.
